


Magnolias and Whiskey

by NatashaCole



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/NatashaCole
Summary: It’s a perfect day for a wedding.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, so I was finally listening to Thomas Rhett’s album and the song, Marry Me came on and I was just smiling at first, conjuring up a fic in my mind, then the song took an unexpected turn and I audibly gasped.
> 
> I still came up with a fic though.

Rob sighed heavily, leaning against the brick wall out back of the church. His anxiety was at an all time high today. He reached into his suit jacket, retrieving the flask of whiskey that his friend Rich had given him to help calm his nerves. Shaking, he took a shot, trying to wrap his mind around what was about to happen today.

He put the flask back in his pocket, adjusting his black tie nervously. He thought back to all the times they had dressed up nice and gone out before. He thought of the way she never failed to reach for his tie, smiling as she showed him how it should be tied. Maybe he had purposely messed it up each time so that she would lean in closer, flash him that smile, as she fixed his mistake.

The door opened suddenly as he was lost in thought. He turned quickly, seeing that Rich was standing there.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Rich said, almost out of breath as if he had been running around the place, “you’re not trying to run off are you?”

“No-no,” Rob sputtered. He moved toward Rich, realizing that it was almost time. “Just needed a minute to clear my head.”

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Rich stared at him, brows furrowed as he tried to decide if his friend was having second thoughts about being here.

“What?” Rob laughed, “absolutely. Of course I’m ready. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Rich frowned harder, not really believing Rob as he spoke. “You’ll be alright, Bob-o,” he said as he clasped a hand on Rob’s shoulder, “today is a good day.”

Rob glanced up at the blue sky, now remembering the way she had talked about this day for so long. She wanted it perfect. All she spoke about was how she had to pick the perfect day, to make sure the weather cooperated. She had certainly gotten her wish.

Today was a beautiful day for a wedding.

Rob thought back to the day of the proposal. Everyone had been there to witness it, and she had been so happy. She showed off her ring, that smile not budging from that beautiful face. She had immediately started talking about how it would all be. She wanted a small wedding in the country, surrounded by family and friends. Her grandfather would preach the service. She talked about the magnolias; how she wanted them adorning tables and her bouquet. Rob knew they were her favorite, and he had maybe bought them for her on special occasions. He recalled how her face would light up each time he remembered. He could even remember the sweet perfume of those flowers, because they made him think of her.

She always knew what she wanted, and she knew it would be perfect.

* * *

He followed Rich to their seats; plopping down heavily in his chair as he stole another shot of whiskey from his flask. His eyes found the groom standing at the front of the church. Rob felt his chest tighten and he forced back the tears best he could. _It should have been me up there_ , he thought as he stared at one of his really good friends who was about to marry the woman that he loved.

He watched as her father walked her down the aisle, breath catching at how amazing she looked in that dress, her hair pulled up, and that smile present on her face. When her father handed her over to her soon-to-be husband, Rob took note of the way the man choked up, almost not wanting to give his little girl away. _You’re not the only one giving her away_ , Rob thought to himself.

He managed to sit through the ceremony, only glancing up now to catch a glimpse of her in that wedding dress. He listened to the vows with a pain in his chest. And when the preacher asked if anyone objected to their union, he seriously considered doing just that.

The entire time he had replayed it all in his mind. She was his best friend, they had known each other for years. He had also secretly harbored a crush on her for that entire time, and he had hoped that someday, she would feel the same way.

He remembered the first time he thought about kissing her, and the first time he almost did.

He thought back to the day he received the invitation in the mail, his heart breaking when he realized it was all very real. He had almost called her then.

When he tensed up, almost making that move to stand up, he felt Rich grab his shoulder again, stopping him from making an idiot out of himself.

“It’s too late buddy,” Rich whispered as he leaned in. Rob knew. So, he sat back and focused his eyes on her again, watching everything that he loved slip away from him.

There had been the exchange of vows, the exchange of rings, and the kiss before it was all over. Rob stared at his shoes as the rest of the guests applauded, indicating that it was official. Maybe he should have made his move today, try to stop all of this. Maybe she had felt the same way about him and she only wanted him to say something. But, just as he had chickened out every other time he had his chance with her, he had backed off again today.

* * *

Another shot of whiskey.

Rob could see her from across the room at the reception. God, she looked so beautiful. She looked so happy. He swallowed his pride, knowing that he had to at least say hello to her. He approached her and she grinned upon seeing him.

“Robbie!’ She called out as she pulled him in for a hug. He let her, taking a moment to let his hands grip onto her back. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of magnolias. “I’m so happy you came.” She pulled back from him, grasping onto his hands as she smiled at him, those beautiful eyes full of light and joy. He forced a smile.

“My best friend got married, how could I miss that?”

“Thank you,” she replied, giving him another smile before her attention was forced elsewhere by all of the guests coming up to congratulate her.

Rob stepped away, finding his table where he sat again. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, knowing that he had messed up. He maybe had one more shot of whiskey.

* * *

The night went on. He had to sit through toasts, laughter, and the first dance. When it was time for the guests to dance the night away, Rob decided to cut in on her new husband, hoping for at least one dance with her tonight.

Her husband smiled at him, moving aside willingly so that Rob could have his chance. He nervously moved his hand against her back, holding her hand in his free hand and began to move her across the dance-floor.

“Thanks again for being here,” she said.

“Of course, it’s the happiest day of your life,” he replied. He sort of hoped she’d say no. Maybe she knew she was making a mistake, and she would just now realize it. Maybe she would realize that she wanted him instead.

“It is,” she said softly, “I am so happy.”

She leaned in, resting her head against his as they continued to dance quietly together.

He thought about the first time they met. He had been taken aback immediately with how beautiful she was, and he grew to love her as he got to know her. They would go to concerts together; always having had the same taste in music. He remembered how she had shown up at his doorstep both of the times that a man had broken her heart; crying and asking where she had went wrong. He used to invite her in and they’d lie in his bed together, talking and watching bad TV until she felt better.

He remembered how his friends had told him to just make his move already, everyone knowing that they’d be perfect for each other. Leave it up to Rob to be such an anxious mess that he never could bring himself to say anything. He feared the rejection, and at least this way, he could always have her as a friend.

He just never expected that one of their mutual friends could fall in love with her as well. He never thought that she could fall in love with someone who wasn’t him. When she had told him that they were together, all he could do was feign happiness for her. Maybe he should have told her then. Maybe he should have tried to steal her away.

He thought about telling her now, the words were on the tip of his tongue. The song had ended and she pulled back from him, still smiling and he felt a moment of panic. He knew that it was now or never. She was married, but maybe he still had a chance.

“Y/N,” he sputtered, grasping tightly onto her hand like he never wanted to let it go.

“Yeah Robbie?” She looked at him, her eyes studying him as she waited for what he needed to say.

“You look really beautiful,” he answered.

“Thank you, you clean up pretty well yourself,” she joked as she reached for his tie. She made quick work of fixing it for him and he could barely breath as her hands brushed against his chest. “You need to find someone who can keep this mess in check,” she laughed.

“Hey,” he began again, nerves working in overtime, “I love you.”

She glanced up at him, eyebrow raised, trying to process what he might be trying to say.

“You’re my best friend,” he continued, “and I love you. I’m so happy for you.”

“I love you too Robbie.” She let go of his tie, patting his chest, “I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

She watched him, and he couldn’t help but feel as if she could read him like a book right now. Her eyes were almost sympathetic and she pursed her lips as she stood there.

She didn’t have to say anything, her eyes said it all. It was too late.

So, rather than make this more uncomfortable than it already was; Rob leaned in, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Good luck, Y/N,” he said as he moved away from her. He felt her grab his hand again, squeezing tightly for a moment before letting go. Rob turned from her, trying his hardest to keep it together.

He wanted to say something, anything. But, he knew all he could do now was let her go.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone dredged up this old gem: Magnolias and Whiskey; and insisted that I watch the music video for the song on which the story was based. Of course, the video completely calls for a followup to the original story, so I wrote this one real quick.

The wedding had happened, regardless of whether or not Rob wanted to believe it. He held on to some small sliver of hope that it had all been a bad dream that he just couldn’t wake up from; or perhaps Y/N would realize that she had made a mistake.

He knew he was holding onto false hope though. He knew he should be happy for them; Y/N had gotten what she had wanted all along. The perfect husband, the perfect wedding, the perfect life, the perfect marriage.

It had always been difficult to pretend that it didn’t still hurt every time he saw them together. It was hard to act as if he was happy for them. The wedding had been even worse. He wanted to say something, anything. He almost did. But, she was happy, and Rob wanted to believe that this was all that mattered. He loved her enough to convince himself not to interfere.

He had dropped off his gift for her when he left; something stupid that was probably a final attempt at letting her know that he loved her. He took another shot of whiskey from his flask as walked out of there, not looking back at her as he forced himself to hold it together.

 _‘It’s the right thing to do,’_ he told himself. _‘Don’t ruin her happiness.’_

He had wandered the streets for some time before he stumbled upon a little cafe. He frowned to himself as he stared in through the window; remembering how they had spent a lot of time sitting in this exact place together just talking. Of course his heartbroken wandering would lead him here of all places.

He let out a sigh and made his way inside where he ordered a coffee from the barista. Their favorite table sat unattended as he surveyed the room, so he forced himself to take a seat. Memories hit him as he sat there; the way she would place the most difficult coffee order he had ever heard of; medium, iced, sugar-Free, vanilla latte with soy milk. He had it memorized and he sort of hated himself for that. He focused on his own coffee; remembering how they used to have in-depth conversations here about nothing really important. He remembered the time that he realized he wanted to kiss her. It was right here. He had been so full of nerves as he watched her talk, his eyes focusing on those lips that he had wanted to taste for so long. He remembered how he had leaned in ever so slightly against his own will, the way she paused in the middle of what she was saying as she looked at him with what he thought at the time had been hope. He remembered how he had chickened out and turned from her, going on about the weather or something stupid.

If only he had just done it then. Maybe he wouldn’t be sitting here alone, reminiscing. Perhaps they could have been happy together. He could have been the one to make her happy.

His phone buzzed as he was lost in thought and he reached into his pocket, staring at the screen to see a text from Rich. He scowled, remembering how Rich had stopped him from speaking up during the ceremony. If he hadn’t stopped him, maybe he and Y/N could have run off together, leaving behind the mistake that she was making. He ignored the text and pocketed his phone again. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

Rob sat there like that for a long time; mostly just replaying memories, sometimes berating himself for how stupid he had been for so long.

He glanced out the window finally, mostly because he couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. He figured it had been some passerby who had taken note of how pathetic he looked sitting there; but when his eyes focused on the figure standing outside in the now darkening sunset, he stopped breathing.

“Y/N,” he whispered to himself. He made eye contact with her, heart dropping when he noticed that she was there in her wedding gown, her eyes red and wet with tears as she stared at him. He quickly stood up and rushed out of the cafe toward her. He stopped a few feet from her on the sidewalk; just watching as she stared at him. She looked lost, scared, confused… and his instincts immediately went to the worst scenario.

“Y/N, are you okay?”

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

“What happened? What did he do?” He felt himself grow angry now. Why was she standing here crying like this on the happiest day of her life? Why wasn’t her husband here to console her? More importantly, why wasn’t she still at her wedding?

She didn’t respond. Instead, she held out something in her hand for him to see. His heart skipped a beat, having nearly forgotten about the gift. He didn’t think that it would be a big deal at the time, it would clearly only mean something to her.

“What is this?” She asked finally.

Rob swallowed hard, unsure if her tone meant that she was angry or just really confused.

“It’s a wedding gift…” he sputtered.

“No, this is your notebook with your song lyrics that you wrote,” she corrected him. “This isn’t for me.”

“They’re the songs that I wrote for you,” he replied quickly. He felt his heart break when he saw the look of devastation on her face as he said it.

“No. These aren’t for me.”

“They’ve always been for you,” he said softly.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Now, she looked angry. He could finally tell the difference between her anger and her confusion.

“I couldn’t,” he replied.

She turned her head, letting out a stuttered sigh as she continued to cry.

“You can’t do this to me. Not today.”

“I didn’t mean to,” he said. “It was stupid. I shouldn’t have done this.”

“How long?” She asked as she faced him again. He understood what she was asking. At this point, all he could do was be honest with her finally.

“Ever since that day that we sat right here,” he said nodding toward the cafe, ”and I realized that I wanted to kiss you.”

“Dammit,” she cried out, tears still falling. “You should have. Why didn’t you kiss me then?”

He shrugged, frustration taking over as he too began to cry.

“I couldn’t. I freaked out. I knew I didn’t stand a chance.”

“You are such an asshole,” she said, now growing more angry as she clutched onto the notebook, shaking it at him as she scolded him. “I spent years falling in love with you, believing that it was one-sided. And you wait until my wedding day to tell me this? It’s too late. You know that, right?”

“I know,” he breathed out. “I made myself not say anything at the wedding. God knows I wanted to, but I couldn’t do that to you.”

“No, instead you give me this,” she shook the notebook at him again. “Expecting me to just accept it and just move on.”

“I’m sorry-”

“I just walked out of my own wedding,” she cut him off. She stared off at the sky, as if she were questioning what she had just done. “I walked out on him because of this.”

“I understand you’re upset with me, and I get it. But, you need to go back.”

“No!” She cried, wiping her tears on the back of her hand.

“Seriously, go back to your husband. Take it out on me another time. Today is not the day for this.”

“I’ve made a mistake,” she muttered. She looked at him, exasperated as the realization hit her.

“It’s not a mistake,” Rob began. Now, he stepped closer to her, reaching out to grasp onto her arms in an attempt to reassure her.

“I love you.” The phrase was almost casual as it left her lips. She was no longer sobbing here on the sidewalk. She seemed almost unnaturally calm despite the fact that she had just left her own wedding.

“You don’t have to-” Rob’s insistence that she didn’t have to do this was cut short by her throwing her arms around him as she closed the distance between them. She pressed her lips against his and although he should have been panicking right now to be kissing a married woman, he felt strangely calm. He relaxed against her, allowing the kiss to happen. He grasped onto her as he embraced her, lips working feverishly against hers in a kiss that he had wanted to happen so many times.

He knew this wasn’t fair. He knew this wasn’t right. But, if she was willing to be here when she easily could have ignored the fact that he had feelings for her; then maybe she had made a mistake.

“I’m a terrible person,” she muttered when the kiss ended. She look distraught again; probably from the fact that she had just kissed a man who wasn’t her husband on her wedding day.

“We can pretend this didn’t happen,” he said. “No one has to know. I won’t ever say anything. But you need to go back to him.”

“I’m a terrible person because I’m not going back.”

“You have to,” he pressed. “You’re married, Y/N. You love him.”

She nodded slowly, her face turning up into confusion.

“Yeah, I do love him,” she agreed. “But I have always loved you. I hate you for doing this and I made a huge mistake because you never said anything.”

“I know. I’m so sorry. I never wanted to do this to you.”

“I’m not going back,” she said as she reached up to hold his face in her hands. She stared into his eyes, smiling ever so slightly. “I have to be the terrible person right now. Because I can’t go on with someone that I love less than you.”


End file.
